thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonatine
Sonatine was the leader of The Brotherhood of The Darkness and his main ambition was to gain control of The Darkness for his own agendas. Despite this he has once sought power by summoning and unsuccessfully attempting to control The Angelus. His only known past attempt to capture The Darkness was in 1478 when he was an inquisitor in The Spanish Inquisition in La Mancha, tracking Michaelangelo Estacado. It was he who told Frankie Franchetti about Jackie and said that his presence in Frankie's mob would make him mighty. Because of this, Sonatine is directly responsible for Jackie's criminal upbringing. He kept watch of Jackie using a mystical pool underneath The Statue of Liberty. Biography Leader of The Brotherhood of The Darkness After Miguel Estacado dies, Sonatine takes over the Brotherhood of The Darkness and begins his search for the new host of The Darkness. The Spanish Inquisition Sonatine was an inquisitor during The Spanish Inquisition in 1478. He led a group of men into Castilla La Mancha in search of Michaelangelo Estacado. Sonatine manages to track him down to a tavern where he meets with Miguel De Cervantes. Cervantes gets private audience with Sonatine, where he reveals that celestial forces are present in La Mancha. Sometime later, Sonatine retrieves Cervantes diary containing the recalling of the La Mancha events. Meeting with Frankie Sonatine met with young Frankie Franchetti and pushed him into taking Jackie into his care. He promised Frankie that if he does that the boy would bring him unimaginable power. Frankie agrees with this. Coming of Age When Jackie came of age and manifested The Darkness, Sonatine sent a team to capture him, but were unsuccessful because of the presence of Angelus Warriors. Sonatine then used an illusion to knock Jackie out, at which point he tried to convince Jackie to join The Brotherhood, but Jackie rejected and threatened Sonatine with death. Later Sonatine went after Jackie in order to prevent him from having sex with another woman as this will cause his death. He kidnaps Jenny along the way as guarantee that Jackie will do everything Sonatine asks if he keeps her safe. Sonatine with the Brotherhood of The Darkness break into Jackie's apartment. Jackie frustrated, unleashes the Darkness on them, but Sonatine reveals that if he impregnates a woman, he will die. Jackie then releases them. Hearing the noise, Butcher comes to check out what's going on, but after seeing what is happening in the room, quickly goes back to the bathroom. Much to Sonatine's horror an Angelus Warrior attacks them and Jackie decides to let the warrior kill him as he sees no meaning in life if he can't be with women sexually. Sonatine shouts that he can have sexual intercourse, but not with mortal women. After hearing this, Jackie stops Angelus warrior and then kills it. Jackie then demands Sonatine to reveal how he could create women for himself, otherwise he will kill all of them. Sonatine then reveals that he has Jenny. Powerless Jackie follows Sonatine. Sonatine brings Jackie to a plain field during day. He then declares that Jackie will do his bidding otherwise Sonatine will kill Jenny. Suddenly, Angelus followed by her warriors attack them. Battle with Angelus As Angelus attacks, Sonatine suggests in attacking the Angelus's Familiar. Jackie does that and shoots the Familiar, causing her to fall to the ground much to Angelus horror. Jackie rushes to the Familiar and takes her as a hostage. He then orders Angelus to let them go or else he will slit Familiar's throat. Jackie, Sonatine and Wenders get into the car together with Familiar and escape leaving Angelus behind them screaming in anger. As they escape, Sonatine orders Wenders to take them to the Liberty Island much to Jackie's objections. Sonatine then reminds him that they still have Jenny. Jackie then asks Sonatine to give him twenty four hours to take care of business and after that he will be his. Sonatine agrees. Back on the Liberty Island, Sonatine interrogates Jenny as to why Jackie cares about her so much. He finds about their back story, how they were both orphans at a Saint Gerald's orphanage and how Jackie protected Jenny from harm. Eventually, Frankie Franchetti came to the orphanage and took Jackie with him. Sonatine is interrupted by Wenders who reveals that Angelus's Familiar has escaped. He then sends Wenders after her. Wenders later returns with the news about Familiar's death and the place for the final showdown between Angelus and Jackie. Battle at the Liberty Island Sonatine and the Brotherhood of The Darkness meet with Jackie. Sonatine brings Jenny with him and he notices Wenders to be nervous. Right on time, Jackie comes with The Angelus appearing just behind him. Jackie then commands Wenders to drop a smoke bomb at Angelus. He then grabs Angelus and drags her into a dark room in brotherhood HQ. Wenders then frees Jenny from her chains much to Sonatine's confusion and anger. Sonatine then watches the fight between Angelus Jackie, as Jenny attacks him with a chain. She blinds Sonatine and then beats up him. Sonatine then blinds her with his amulet, making her to fall into the room. Controlling Ian Nottingham After failure to gain the Darkness, Sonatine tracked down Ian Nottingham's in hopes of using his merging ability to take The Darkness from Jackie Estacado. Ian refuses to help him on his own free will and even manages to resist to Sonatine's mind control ability. This forces Sonatine to use his amulet to enslave Ian's mind. They managed to track down Jackie to American Museum of Natural History. Under orders of Sonatine, Ian kills Takata as he begs him for help. He then siphons both The Darkness and The Witchblade from Sara Pezzini much to Sonatine's suprise. Ian underwents a supernatural transformation as The Darkness and The Witchblade began to merge within his body and soul, causing him to summon a bluish supernatural tornado/vortex of sorts and began to use his merged powers to assimilate and reanimate the dead matter around him. Ian then uses the reanimated skeleton of a T-Rex to grab Sonatine and throw him through a window out of the museum. Working with Appolonia After Appolonia tries to become the host of Angelus, Sonatine offer his help to her. Together they capture and imprison Jackie. Sonatine then calls Vespasian to torture him. Sonatine reveals that Appolonia intends to become the new Angelus much to Jackie's shock. Sonatine uses a ritual to summon Angelus into Appolonia's body. Instead of choosing Appolonia, Angelus takes Lauren's body for herself much to everyone's shock. As Angelus tries to hug Appolonia, Sonatine warns Jackie that these will cause her to burn her daughter, as Lauren still doesn't know the extent of her powers. Because of the promise given to Frankie, Jackie interferes, causing Angelus to remember that he is an host of The Darkness. Angelus attacks Jackie, but he manages to grab Appolonia and use her as a shield. He then kicks Sonatine on the floor in front of Angelus, while Angelus Warriors free Appolonia. As Angelus hugs Appolonia, this causes both physical and mental damage to her daughter. Confused, Sonatine explains to her that Estacado infected Appolonia with an aspect of Darkness, causing a violent rejection when Angelus touched her. Enraged, Angelus goes after Jackie. After Angelus After the failure to gain Angelus, Sonatine decides to kill her and thus gain back the favour of Jackie. He masks himself as Jackie's double and goes to Las Vegas with Frankie Franchetti. When Frankie is captured by the Angelus, Sonatine intervenes. Angelus then subdues him, but is surprised that her flames doesn\t burn Jackie. Suddenly, he's shot by Appolonia, who reveals to have recovered after obtaining the Spear of Destiny. The double then reveals to be Sonatine, much to Appolonia's anger. Finally, Jackie and Wenders reach the basement and are attacked by Appolonia. A giant Darkling, Mal, appears behind Appolonia and knocks her out as Jackie open fires on Angelus. Meanwhile, Wenders goes to check on Sonatine. Wenders questions Sonatine why did he do all this and the latter reveals that Angelus would have wasted all her energy on him and then in the weakened form, Sonatine would have killed her. Wounded Sonatine kisses Wender, causing them to switch bodies. He then pretends to be Wenders and leaves the premise of the casino with Jackie. The New Wenders Sonatine puts his former body with Wenders soul in it into a crate and send it to Russia. He then meets with Butcher Joyce and together they go to bar. He then uses his mind control power on Butcher in order to find out everything about Jackie. Eventually, Sonatine returns to his former lair under the Statue of Liberty. Sonatine explains that now he will be able to manipulate Jackie into doing his bidding. Jackie then calls him, informs that he's going underground for sometime, much to Sonatine's frustration. In order to find Jackie, Sonatine goes to Federal Affairs bureau in West Virginia. He orders a police officer to give him information of Jackie's Estacado whereabouts, only to reveal that the officer is a demon. He then pulls a gun on the demon and orders him again. With the retrieved information Sonatine frees Frankie Franchetti out of prison and declares partnership with him, much to the latter's confusion. Realm of the Darkness At some point, Sonatine's soul was sent to the Realm of the Darkness were he became the servant of Lulkam-Sin. After Jackie gets into the realm, Sonatine waits until he climbs the mountain dividing the jungle. He then gives him his hand and helps Jackie to get up on the mountain. Sonatine calms Jackie, saying that he means no harm to him. He says that he always wanted to become one with the Darkness, but now his wish brought his ultimate torment. Below a war wages between a Darkness wielder and an army of Darklings. Sonatine explains that the dead souls of past Darkness wielders are brought here to forever perpetually fight each other. Jackie questions Sonatine as to how he came here as he isn't a Darkness wielder and he's was last seen possessing Wenders body. Sonatine answers that Jackie gives him too much credit and telling that more likely Wenders was just crazy. Suddenly they're confronted by an army of Darklings belonging to the Green Pennant faction. Jackie attacks them and quickly kills all of them. He's then confronted by a past Darkness wielder, Lulkam-Sin the leader of Black Guidon faction riding a giant Darkness serpent. As Lulkam-Sin's serpent is hungry, he orders Sonatine to feed it by cutting his arm throwing to the serpent as food. Sonatine is then ordered to leave. Lulkam-Sin proceeds to tell him that Jackie now will ride with him as killing those Darklings was a declaration of war to the Green Pennant. They're then attacked by the Darklings and the two of them fight them off. After the battle, Lulkam-Sin takes Jackie with himself as a giant maw opens up to swallow the dead. Lulkam-Sin explains that the maw swallows the corpses of the dead, but the Darkness wielders are brought back to fight more. Jackie is then brought to Lulkam-Sin's main camp. He notices Sonatine leaving and Jackie decides to follow him. Jackie asks him from were did the slaves in the camp, came as they're not Darkness wielders. Sonatine explains that everyone killed by the Darkness wielders, if they deserve, come to this realm to be forever bound in it. He continues by saying that he knows Jackie wants to kills the Darkness and Sonatine decides to help him to accomplish. Sonatine reveals that if Jackie wants to reach the very heart of the Darkness, he must go through the maw as it consumes the dead. After Jackie kills the Heart of Darkness, Sonatine is seen thanking Jackie for freeing him as he's purified by the light. Like other souls that were trapped in the Realm of the Darkness, Sonatine is brought to their final judgement by the Shepherd of Sinners. Personality Sonatine was an ambitious, greedy Machiavellian with an intense desire to control the world. He was quite arrogant and condescending with a knack for manipulating both mortals and immortals to achieve his ends. His skill was such that both organized crime and the Angelus could fall into his schemes. After being sent to the Realm of the Darkness, Sonatine became very miserable and emotional for his predicament. Yearning for a way to end his torment, Sonatine was even willing to from an alliance with his former nemesis, Jackie Estacado. Powers & Abilities Powers *'Hypnosis': Sonatine can hypnotize people either by looking into their eyes or simply by speaking. His hypnosis abilities were increased by his talisman; allowing him to make people do or believe anything he wants. He was able to make a Demon disguised as a police officer to return to his true self by saying "Reveal yourself, Satanspawn." *'Pyrokinesis': Sonatine is immune to heat and can manipulate fire to a limited degree by touching it. He can create and shape fire into animated forms, including Human forms capable of speech. *'Possession': Sonatine transferred his soul into Wenders's body by putting a piece of his essence into him. *'Shapeshifting': Sonatine was shown to be able to change his appearance. When Angelus travelled to Las Vegas in order to kill Frankie, Sonatine took Jackie's appearance to get closer to him. Abilities * Master Manipulator: Sonatine is a master manipulator able to manipulate both mortals and immortals for his goals. Equipment * Talisman: Sonatine carried a magical talisman that could boost his mind control powers and emit bright flash of light. Gallery RCO008 darkus2.jpg|Sonatine manipulating fire. RCO019 tugur21.jpg|Sonatine using his talisman on Ian. Chin36.jpg|Sonatine as Jackie. Beko22.jpg|Sonatine possessing Wenders. RCO014 1469life16.jpg|Sonatine as Wenders. Darknesswar91.jpg|Sonatine meeting Jackie in the Realm of the Darkness. Darknesswar2.jpg|Sonatine crying. Darknesswar19.jpg|Sonatine cutting off his own arm in order to feed Lulkam-Sin's serpent. Darknesswar62.jpg|Sonatine making an alliance with Jackie. Darknesswar96.jpg|Sonatine purified by the light. Category:Comics Characters de:Sonatine Category:Comic Males Category:Human Category:Supernatural Category:Immortals Category:Comic Deceased Category:Jackie's Nemesis